


Dean Winchester - Car Murderer

by LucyConan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is not happy with Dean, Dean loves his car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyConan/pseuds/LucyConan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Cas to go on a ghost hunt with them. Of course he doesn't have a hidden agenda, or does he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester - Car Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this one - it's my first Supernatural fiction - I hope more will follow.  
> Btw: The characters - sadly - aren't mine, they belong to theCW - I just borrow them for my own entertainment, and hopefully yours, too.

**Dean Winchester - Car Murderer**

 

Dean glared at the screen of Sam’s laptop, where his brother had pulled up the online article about the ghost he had dug up for them to hunt.

 

There was no way he was taking that risk! No way!

 

As if the answer to his yet not voiced prayers, Castiel walked into the room and Dean’s glare immediately turned into a bright grin. 

  
„Caaaaaas!“ he exclaimed, dragging out the name and putting maybe a little too much enthusiasm into his voice.

However, the angel was oblivious to it - even after years of being around the Winchesters, he was unable to see the trap he was walking into.

 

„Dean.“ he simply responded.

 

„Sammy found us a ghost to hunt. You wanna come?“ Dean asked, still a bit too enthusiastic.

 

„I have nothing else to do at the moment. I could join you on your hunt.“ Castiel nodded. He had no leads on the whereabouts of Metatron and before he sat around the bunker alone, going on a hunt with his two favorite humans sounded like a good way to pass the time until he would get the information he was currently waiting for.

 

„Great! Can we take your car? Baby’s engine is making some strange noises and I really would like to look her over before taking her on a roadtrip.“ Dean said, trying to make it sound like a normal request. He barely managed to keep himself from cheering when Castiel nodded his consent.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Several hours later, Sam sat in the backseat of Castiel’s golden Lincoln, narrowing his eyes as he looked from the angel to Dean. Once again Dean had claimed the wheel and even would have sent Castiel to the backseat if Sam hadn’t put his food down.

 

It was one thing to not let the dude drive his own car - but to put him into the backseat of his own car was too much in Sam’s opinion. He couldn’t believe that Castiel had been about to accept it without complaint - again.

 

„Cas, did Dean tell you what kind of ghost we’re hunting?“ Sam asked. When they had started out, he hadn’t bothered to ask why they had taken the Lincoln, but two miles back, Cas had suddenly asked if Dean would let him watch when he repaired the impala, so he could learn how to tend to the Lincoln when it eventually needed repairing.

 

Sam couldn't resist asking Dean since when the Impala needed to be repaired - when he had taken it to get breakfast that morning it had been in perfect order.

 

The result had been a sputtered response from Dean - and a pouting angel glaring out the passenger window as if he was trying to smite the trees they were passing.

 

„No, he did not.“ Castiel replied gruffly.

 

„That ghost we’re hunting is setting cars on fire that speed past he strip of road at night where the man died in a car crash due to speeding.“

 

At these words, Castiel’s head shot around, eyes drilling a whole into Dean’s head. The older Winchester brother shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

 

„You did this on purpose. So that the ghost would not set your car on fire, but mine.“ Castiel stated the obvious.

  
„Yeah… well… you see…“ Dean started uncomfortably, then suddenly caught yourself. „Come on, Cas, with this heap of junk you call a car we probably can’t go fast enough to provoke the ghost anyways.“

 

**********************************************************************************************************

 

An hour later:

 

Castiel glared at the burnt skeleton of what had once been a golden Lincoln.

 

Then his gaze turned on Dean, who shifted uncomfortable. He could sense that Castiel was pissed.

 

„Cas, dude, see it this way: Now would be the perfect opportunity to get you a decent car!“

 

„You killed my car on purpose, Dean! You are a car murderer!“


End file.
